I'll Never Forget
by Bellaluna1
Summary: Jealous of Hikaru's happiness, someone finds a way to go back in time and change everything. Lantis is sent back in time to find a left behind Hikaru and make things right again. (mainly HL, so UA and FF)
1. Hikaru's Happiness

I'll Never Forget

Chapter One

~Bellaluna~

Disclaimer: I don't own MKR. Its is property of Clamp. Please don't copy or steal this idea!

Authors Notes: This is based on the manga, not anime. Yes, there is an original character in this, but she will NOT be the center of the fic. The main characters will be Hikaru and Lantis.

~Chapter One~

         "Hikaru!" Umi called to her friend ahead of her. The red head stopped walking and turned around. She saw Umi, as well as Fuu walking her way.

"Hey Umi, Fuu." She smiled brightly. 

The three friends began walking together and talked, laughing here and there as the walked further and further away.

Mika Tsubaki watched angrily at the three as the left. 'Stupid Hikaru.' She thought. 'Everyone just loves her. Why!? She's just like a childish little girl. What makes her so special?' She slammed her hand against a locker, not really doing much damage, except for a loud crash.

"Mika…" A cool, devilish voice rustled through the air.

"Who…who's there?" Mika asked and looked all around her in a panic.

"Who I am is not important. All that you need to know is that we share a common goal."

"A common goal?"

"Yes…we want to ride the world of Hikaru…"

"Hikaru…" Mika growled and formed two fists with her hands. "Do you…do you know a way?" She asked the voice.

"Yes, but I need you to do it for me…"

"I'll do it! I'll do anything to get rid of her!"

"Good."

***

Mika stood just outside the Shidou dojo, and evil smirk on her face. She stared at the building the only light around, belonging to a street lamp. In her hand she held a small crystal, attached to a silver chain. A chant soon fled her mouth as she continued to stare. As the chant furthered, the crystal began to glow, brighter and bright until at last all was a white light around her. When the light faded she still stood outside the dojo, but now there were a few differences.  It was a completely different season; she now stood in what seemed liked spring, when it had just been fall.

She smiled even more. 'Ha! It worked.' She thought. Now she stealthfully crept inside the dojo. She clearly remembered the directions the voice had told her and soon she found herself at Hikaru's bedroom. She snuck inside and glared down at her sleeping form. 'Soon…' She thought. 'Soon, your life we'll be mine.' She then proceeded the turn back her clock by and hour. She then went to every other clock in the house and did the same. 'Perfect.' She smiled to herself and left to finish her job.

***

Lantis lay on his bed in Cephiro, starring up at the ceiling, while Primera rambled on and on about some mundane topic he could really care less about. He was missing her again. Her smiled, her naivety, the pure joy and happiness that emanated from her. 'Hikaru…' He thought. Suddenly, a cold chill ran through him, his brain becoming fuzzy. Something was wrong. He bolted upright and pressed his right hand against his chest. His heart…it felt like it was being slowly drained. 'What's going on?' She wondered and got off the bed quickly, frightening Primera. He then ran out of his room and went straight to Clef's.

He only had to knock once and Clef immediately opened it. "Clef!" Lantis shouted.

"I know." Clef said, sitting down. "Something's wrong." He rubbed his forehead.

"What is it?" He asked.

"Someone…someone is tampering with time." Clef replied.

"What?" Lantis gasped.

"Someone is at this very moment changing history as we know it. And the one its centered on is…"

"Hikaru.' Lantis finished.

"Exactly."

Lantis's heart began to ache once more and darkness was slowly shrouding around him. Just then Clef fell to the floor. "Mage Clef!" Lantis shouted and went to help him up. 

"No!" Clef shouted and held out his staff pointing it at Lantis. "You have to go now! Go to the past and make things right! I'm sending you back in time, to the magic knight's world. You must find Hikaru, and do everything possible to get her to Cephiro; my past self will be able to help you. You have to will it though; I can only help so much. Will yourself to earth, three years ago!"

Lantis quickly complied and imagined himself with the past Hikaru, on her own home. 'Bring me to her please…' He begged.

***

Mika stood at the Tokyo tower, four different schools surrounding her, all on a field trip. She looked to the group in the red and black uniforms, the same, evil smile running across her face when she saw that the spunky red head was nowhere in site. She then spotted the group all in pale yellow uniforms and spotted a slight younger version of her, standing alone. She crept over to her at the correct time, when two other girls, the two closest friends of Hikaru stood near the railing of the tower. Just as a bright light began to flash she pushed her past self towards the two other girls and quickly said another chant, a slightly different light surrounding her self, and all four disappeared.

***

Mika was now in a place shrouded by pure darkness. "It is done…Debonair."

Author's Notes: Short I know, but I just wanted to get the beginning out. Tell me if you like it! 


	2. Believe In Me

I'll Never Forget

Chapter Two

~Bellaluna~

Disclaimer: Same as chapter one!

Author's Notes: Chapter two, ready to go! Please enjoy and review when you're done!

~Chapter Two~

         Lantis hid in a dim ally and watched a few strange, fast moving objects zoom past him, on the hard pavement. He noticed people within the objects and saw that they wore strange clothes, which looked nothing like the armor he wore now. So decidedly he took off his cape, as well armor and sword white he wrapped up in the cape. 'There.' He thought. He swung the makeshift bag over his shoulder and noticed the pain in his heart was gone. 'I wonder why. I mean, I still remember Hikaru...Speaking of…how am I supposed to find her?'

He took a breath and stepped out of the ally, making sure to stay off the pavement. He walked along side it instead, looking at the surroundings. It had to be early morning, as the sun had just seemed to have come up. As he passed a particular building, he heard something within. "Yah!" A female voice shouted over and over, in intervals. Lantis immediately recognized the voice and hurried to the building. He followed the voice, until he was at the entrance, of a large, almost empty room. At the center stood, none only but Hikaru, magic knight of fire, wearing a white, robe-like outfit and holding a wooden sword. She brought the sword up into the air and quickly brought it down, letting out another, "Yah!" 

"Hikaru…" Lantis let out a breath. He silently let down his things and crept inside, behind her. He was only inches away when Hikaru lifted the sword yet again, but this time she was unable to bring it down, as Lantis grabbed hold of it. Hikaru blinked, her cat ears nudging out and she turned her head around.

"Let go!" She shouted and tried to pull the sword out of his grasp. She turned so she was facing him, but still held on to the sword. "I said LET GO!" She used all her might to take it back, but was still unable.

Lantis watched her great effort and laughed quietly. "Same old Hikaru." He said and let go. She was about to fall backwards, her balance thrown off, but Lantis quickly caught her and stood her upright. Hikaru blushed and backed away from him. "Who are you!?" she demanded and got into a fighting position. "What do you want?" 

Lantis grimaced. 'Of course she doesn't remember me…how am I supposed to convince her Clef?' He wondered.

"You're probably, not going to believe me, but…"

"Starting with your name would be good." Hikaru stated sternly.

"Lantis, my name is Lantis." He told her.

"That's a strange name…"

Lantis began to speak again, but Hikaru walked to the other end of the room. "Hey, I need to get ready. Wait here and you can explain on my way to school. I'll be back in a few minutes." With that she ducked out of the room.

True to her word, Hikaru came back and the two walked back out side, Lantis grabbing his things on the way out. "What's that?" Hikaru asked. 

"Um…nothing. Let me explain first." Lantis replied. "Have an open mind when I tell you this okay? I've come from a different world, Cephiro."

"Ummmm…" Hikaru looked at him like he was crazy.

"And even stranger, from the future." He continued. "Someone has changed the past. You were supposed to travel to a tower, somewhere in this world and be transported to my world, Cephiro. Something happened so that you wouldn't make it in time. Now the future has changed as well as the past. I've come to get you to help me make things right again."

When they reached Hikaru's school, Lantis had just finished explaining everything. Hikaru could not even look up at him after hearing everything. "I'm very sorry sir…but I…I just can't believe this story."

"Hikaru…" Lantis began.

"Think about it. If you were in my position, would you believe it?" She said and ran into the school.

Lantis simply starred at her go, wondering if he'd ever make things right.

Hikaru hurried up to her classroom only to find it completely empty. 'Where is everybody?' She thought. She then looked up to the clock to see that it was an hour later than her clocks at home. "WHAT!? I missed everybody!?" She cried and hurried back outside. 'That Lantis guy must have done this!'

Lantis was just turning away from the school when Hikaru came running back out. "LANTIS!!!" She shouted angrily. He stopped and turned around as she neared him. 

"Yes?" He said.

"This is all your fault! You must have set my clocks back so I'd be late and miss my field trip!" She accused.

"No, Hikaru I swear it wasn't me, but that must be the reason the past has been changed. "Someone…I don't know who, but someone delayed you so you wouldn't be at that tower in time to be taken to Cephiro." Lantis said. "Will you just come to the tower with me and I'll be able to prove this all."

Hikaru bit her lip, thinking for a minute. "All right..." She finally decided.

***

Hikaru and Lantis entered the Tokyo Tower relatively fast. From the top of the tower a bright light exploded. "What was that!?" Hikaru cried. 

"That should have been you." Lantis replied.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"That light is what teleported you, as well as two other girls to my world, Cephiro." As he said this, a sudden chill ran over both of them. "Did you feel that?" He asked Hikaru who nodded dumbly. 

She took quick look around and noticed that the breeze had completely stopped; nothing around them was moving at all. "Lantis…what's going on?" She asked.

"Time must have stopped here…" He said. "Hikaru?"

"Yes?"

"Will you come with me to Cephiro? I can't make things right by myself. You'll need to help. Whoever did this obviously wanted what you had. Please, please help me." He looked down at her with weary, yet still kind eyes. "It'll be hard, I'm not going to lie, but Hikaru, if anyone can do it…you can."

'He has so much confidence in me…' Hikaru thought. 'I can't just let him go out and do whatever he has to do alone.' "All right. I'll go with you." She agreed finally.

"You will?"

"Yes."

"Thank-you…Hikaru."

***

"Lady Debonair, what's wrong? You seem upset." Mika asked.

"It's that damn Mage Clef. He sent Lantis back in time to interfere." Debonair replied.

"What!?" Mika gasped. "But…"

"You needn't worry Mika. Your past self will reaching her goal far before the Magic Knight is able to catch up to her…"

"Good." Mika grinned.

***

Once at the top floor of the Tokyo Tower, Lantis placed her things on the floor and untied his cape. He then proceeded to put on her armor and cape. Hikaru looked around, starring at all the people, frozen in place, she even saw her own classmates. Then she spotted the sword Lantis had and her eyes bugged out. "What do you need that for?" She stuttered.

"Um…well Cephiro isn't exactly a safe place at the point we're going to." Lantis admitted.

"Oh…goodie." Hikaru gulped.

"Don't worry Hikaru. I'll always protect you." He gave her a slight smile.

Hikaru blushed and managed a small thank you to him. 

"Now, to get back to Cephiro, we have to will it so. I have the strongest will next to you and Eagle, so together we should be able to do it with out Mage Clef's help." 

"Eagle? Mage Clef? Who are they?" Hikaru wondered.

"They're friends of mine. Now, just take my hand, and concentrate on going to where ever I am. And you really have to _want _to go with me. Otherwise this won't work." Lantis explained.

"All right." Hikaru nodded and reached out, taking his hand. They both closed their eyes, concentrating on where to go.

Author's Notes: And there's chapter two!!! I actually planned this fic, so if all works out correctly there should be about Nine Chapters. Well I hope everyone's enjoying this fanfic, because I really like writing it ^_^ 


End file.
